Book of Love: Yuuri & Wolfram
by Mrs Hatake Itachi
Summary: Summary: A collection of one-shots.  I'm putting it as complete since each story can stand on its own. Chapter 6: Wolfram is having a craving. MPREG/TOY
1. The Proposal

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Been a while since a update or write a new story, and this is my first KKM story ever, got addicted to this pairing so much that spend countless times reading KKM fics written by other author, as you can see my favorite pairing is Yuuram so I'll be writing stories about them. Anyway hope you'll like it and review!**

**~oOo~**

**Title: Book Of Love: Yuuri & Wolfram**

**Summary: A collection of one-shots. Chapter 1: Yuuri propose to Wolfram for real this time.**

**Rated: M for mature scenes.**

**Category: Romance**

**~oOo~**

**NOTE (WARNING, WARNING…):**

**Yuuri and the Maou had merge in this story. And the characters, might be occ.**

**Chapter 1: The Proposal**

"Yuuri, take this blindfold off me please." Wolfram pleaded as he tried not to trip on his two feet.

"Wolf, just a little bit more." Yuuri replied as he guided his accidental fiancé along the way towards their destination.

"But…"

"Do you trust me?" Yuuri cut in, when wolfram was about to protest.

"Of course I do, what kind of a question is that." Wolfram stated as he nearly trip, it's a good thing that Yuuri had caught him around his waist. "Thanks." Wolfram added after Yuuri help him steady on his feet.

"No problem, and since I know how irritated you can be when you can't see, I just got the right solution." Yuuri said and before Wolfram knew it, he was being carried bridal style towards their destination.

Wolfram gave a short gasp of shock when Yuuri had lifted him up but he then wrap his arms around Yuuri's neck and laid his head against Yuuri's right shoulder.

Wolfram can't help but marveled on how Yuuri had physically and mentally grown. Three years ago after Yuuri returned from his 2 month long visit to earth, Yuuri had change for the better, he started taking his kingly duty seriously, had studied everything he needed to know to be a good king (Thanks to Gwendal and Gunter's tutoring.) and be able to run his kingdom on his own with the occasional help from Gwendal and Gunter. Thanks to Ulrike and Murata, Yuuri had learned how to control his powers, while Conrad and Wolfram thought him the art of sword.

As for how Yuuri physically had change, it was all thanks to his favorite sport baseball and the merging between him and the Maou. Baseball training for Yuuri's powerful arms and legs that he likes to abuse, since Yuuri would often be seen carrying Wolfram around just because he wanted to, while said blonde learned to accept that fact and stop getting embarrassed. Merging with the Maou had change some of Yuuri's features, Yuuri look like the Maou except for the length of hair since Yuuri decided to keep it short. So when it comes down to it, according to Wolfram, Yuuri had become tall, tanned and very handsome. Compared to him, who is at least a foot and a half shorter than Yuuri, pale, beautiful and feminine. (He tried denying that fact but him having a slim waist, curves on the right places soft and smooth. Can't deny it for long.)

"We're here." Yuuri said cutting through Wolfram's thought. Yuuri gently brought Wolfram back to his feet, then he maneuvered him to face the right direction before taking his stand behind Wolfram. "On the count of three." Yuuri said and began counting.

"Two"

"Three." Yuuri whispered and he took the blindfolds off Wolfram's eyes and waited for the blonde's eyes to adjust to his surroundings.

"Oh… Shinou…" Wolfram whispered as he looks at his surroundings.

Wolfram is standing on the middle of the lake (A maryoku infuse frozen lake that had an even temperature.), facing a candle lit table for two, on the corner a few feet away from the table, musician stood together with their instruments waiting for the king's signal to start playing. Not far from the orchestra a tent was standing up right and Wolfram could make out the maids inside.

"Yuuri, I…" Wolfram tried to form a sentence to express to Yuuri how he felt, but sadly he was lost for words.

"Did you like it?" Yuuri asked and Wolfram could only manage to nod his head. "Good, shall we." Yuuri added and started to lead Wolfram towards one of the chair facing the table.

Yuuri drew the chair out for Wolfram before sitting himself and then motioning with his hand for the musician to start playing while the maid starts to serve them their dinner.

Both Yuuri and Wolfram ate in silence while they exchange looks once in a while. Once they finish with their meals and dessert, Yuuri glance at the musician who immediately started to play a new song, standing up Yuuri approach Wolfram.

"May I have this dance?" Yuuri asked extending his right hand to Wolfram.

"Yes you may." Wolfram answered laying his hand on top of Yuuri's extended one. He stood up with the help of Yuuri.

Yuuri led Wolfram away from the table, then he faced Wolfram to him. He took both the blonde's hand and place it around his neck while he wrap his arms around Wolfram's lithe waist and both began dancing. Wolfram leaned his head against Yuuri's chest listening to the beat of his heart, after a moment he sighed in contentment.

"Tell me what's on your mind?" Yuuri gently asked as he drew Wolfram even closer to him.

"I know that it had already been two years since you started courting me officially and said you love me, but sometimes I would forget and doubt that, think that this was all a dream and that I'm actually somewhere out there dying." Wolfram said nuzzling his face on Yuuri's chest. "And before you ask, I don't know why I feel this way." Wolfram added looking up at Yuuri.

"Don't worry, I think I know why. For all the times I rejected you and denied you, this is the consequences of my action back then. My punishment for hurting for so long." Yuuri said looking down at the most precious person that had ever grace his life.

"But we already settled it." Wolfram said as he tried to hide his frustration.

"Maybe you needed more proof of my love for you." Yuuri stated matter of fact.

"I don't know Yuuri, I mean, you've taken me out on countless dates, kissed me more than I can remember, courted me in front of the 10 nobles, my family, friends, the soldiers and the maids of the castle even in front of your people, and most of all, you fought for my hand in marriage in front of everyone when that arrogant jerk propose to me, and after doing all those things, it should be reason enough to stop me from doubting you and your intentions." Wolfram said as memories of those times flittered to his mind.

Yuuri watch Wolfram as the blonde got lost from those memories. He can't help but to admire the blonde as his eyes shine brightly and lips smile fondly as those memories that was very dear to him filled his mind's eye. But then Yuuri remembered that he needed the blonde attention, so he decided to kiss Wolfram back to reality.

Pressing his lips to the blonde, Yuuri kiss Wolfram slowly and sensually, trying to coax Wolfram to return to reality and start kissing back. Yuuri slip his tongue inside Wolfram's mouth once he started to kiss back and a war of tongue began, both not wanting to yield.

"Yuuri." Wolfram moaned out when Yuuri started to nibble and suck on his lower lips.

"Is this proof enough for you or do you want more?" Yuuri asked in between nibble.

"More… Ah…" Wolfram screamed out when Yuuri suddenly left his mouth and started sucking on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. "Yuuri, I… we… Hah…" Wolfram said struggling to form a sentence.

"I got something for you Wolfram." Yuuri said after he had admired the hickey he had made just moments ago.

"Wah?" Wolfram answered still a little daze from all the pleasure Yuuri had given him.

Yuuri stop with their dancing and motioned someone from behind wolfram to come. Wolfram saw a maid, who he recognize as Sangria approach them with a bouquet of beautiful wolframs in her hands. Yuuri took it from her before dismissing her. Once Sangria had excused herself, Yuuri handed the bouquet to Wolfram.

"Thank you Yuuri." Wolfram said kissing Yuuri's cheek in appreciation. "I love it." Wolfram added smelling the flowers and smiling softly at it.

"That's not all." Yuuri said and once he had gotten Wolfram's attention away from the flowers, Yuuri took something behind him and held it towards Wolfram.

Wolfram gasp when he saw what was in Yuuri's hand. It was a barely bloomed rose made of ice. Yuuri watch Wolfram as the later examine his work of art without touching it.

"It's beautiful Yuuri." Wolfram whispered breathlessly admiring Yuuri's work of art.

"Thank yopu, now I want you to watch it closely and at any point don't take your eyes off it." Yuuri said as Wolfram nodded and continued to watch the iced rose.

Wolfram let out another gasp when slowly they iced rose started to bloom in front of his eyes and a ring glinted inside. But before Wolfram could comment on that, Yuuri had kneeled on one knee before him, one hand still holding the iced rose while his other one held Wolfram's left hand.

"Yuuri, what are you doing kneeling in front of me. You're a king Yuuri and a king never bows or kneels to anyone, even if said person is their consort." Wolfram scolded trying to pull said king back on his feet.

Instead of listening to Wolfram, Yuuri squeeze the hand that he was holding gently, effectively stopping Wolfram from talking and tugging at him. "Wolfram, we've been lovers for more than a year now and engage for almost 6 years, although we are engage already, no one really believe it because of the way I acted before, so I decided to correct that. And now, here I am kneeling in front of you to ask you this question, Wolfram Von Bielefeld will you make me the happiest man in both earth and Shin Makoku and marry me?"

"Of course I'll marry you, but…" Wolfram's words was cut off when he felt the ring that was inside of the iced rose being slid on his left ring finger.

"I made a decree two weeks ago with the help of Gwendal and Gunter, in it state that when a women or men in our case wears a ring made of precious stones on their left ring finger, that means that, that person is already engage." Yuuri said looking at Wolfram to see if he was able to follow his words. "So with this, I just staked my claim to you." Yuuri said kissing the finger where the ring is located.

"But, where's yours?" Wolfram asked looking at Yuuri's left hand.

"Oh, well I'm the ring giver so I don't have one." Yuuri answered, "Look at it this way, I gave you that ring to show everyone my intention towards you, that I the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku has every intention of marrying you." Yuuri added as a way to explain it for Wolfram to understand.

"Well, now that I get it, what are you doing still kneeling, get up on your feet and kiss me senseless." Wolfram said and before he knew it, Yuuri was on his feet and was indeed kissing him senseless.

"I still have another thing to give you, but it would all depend on your decision," Yuuri said after breaking their passion filled kiss and started to lead Wolfram to another tent that he hadn't notice before. Yuuri stop in front of the tent, looking behind them towards the musician, dismissing them with a simple nod of his head before turning back and entering said tent with Wolfram following.

Once Wolfram entered the tent with Yuuri, he saw a bed on top of the covers Beautiful wolframs petals were scattered. Beside the bed was a small table; on top were two lit scented candles and a basket with different flavored lube.

"Yuuri." Wolfram said looking at Yuuri who was now standing behind him.

"It's your decision Wolfram, you know what I want, but I don't want to force you especially if you're not ready." Yuuri said giving the decision to Wolfram.

Wolfram look at the bed then back at Yuuri. He then slowly wrap his arms around Yuuri's neck, pulling Yuuri's head down towards his and gave him a gentle peck on the lips. "I love you Yuuri, so make love to me." Wolfram whispered looking at Yuuri.

"I love you too, and I promise to be gentle." Yuuri whispered back as he leaned in for another kiss.

The kiss was slow and gentle at first, then turned into a deep passion filled one. Yuuri lift wolfram up in his arms while Wolfram's legs automatically wrap itself around Yuuri's waist. Without breaking their kiss, Yuuri started moving towards the bed, once beside the bed; Yuuri gently laid his precious cargo atop it before joining said precious cargo on top of the bed, positioning himself on top of Wolfram in between Wolfram's open legs.

Yuuri gave one last kiss on Wolfram's mouth before moving to Wolfram's neck and started nipping and sucking at the juncture between Wolfram's neck and shoulder making the blonde moan in pleasure. Wolfram was so lost on the pleasure Yuuri was giving him that it had been a shock when he had realized that somehow Yuuri had manage to strip them both out of their clothes, and that Yuuri was grinding his naked arousal against his, sending even more bolts of pleasure all over his body.

"Yuuri…ah…hmm.." Wolfram said in between moans after a particular hard grind, "I… I… I want…" Wolfram tried saying, wanting to let Yuuri know what he wanted.

"Tell me what you want Wolf." Yuuri whispered, his hot breath fanning one of Wolfram's sensitive nipple.

"I want… hmm… I want to feel you inside me, moving, filling me up… ah… loving me until I can't think anymore… hmm…" Wolfram said in between pant before giving out a loud scream of pure ecstasy due to Yuuri, who's mouth had suddenly latch on his left nipple, sucking him like a baby would to their mothers while at the same time, Yuuri's left hand had started playing with Wolfram's other nipple, tweaking and twisting the already hardened bud. "Yuuri! No… don't… I'm…" Wolfram added in between pleasure, trying to warn Yuuri that he was cumming due to Yuuri's ministration, however. Before he could complete his sentence, a hard thrust from Yuuri's hip against Wolfram combined with a hard suck on his nipple and a tweak on the other nipple had send Wolfram cumming hard, his essence staining both their naked chest and stomach.

"I only played with you nipples and grind myself to you and it had already had you cumming this much." Yuuri said dipping his pointing finger on the scattered essence of Wolfram. Then he brought said finger to his lips and lick said finger tasting Wolfram's essence at the same time making the blonde blush from his action.

"Yuuri… that's…" Wolfram words were cut when Yuuri had kiss him, licking on Wolfram's lips asking for entrance which he was granted access to. Opening his mouth to Yuuri's questioning tongue; Wolfram moaned tasting himself on Yuuri's tongue. As both tongue fought for dominance, Wolfram wasn't aware that Yuuri had started to prepare him using his very own essence as lubricant (the lube being long forgotten.). First with one finger, followed by another then a third. He was so caught up with the kiss that by the time he realize he had already been stretch was when something inside him had been hit and that something had send powerful bolts of pleasure all over his body.

"Yuuri.. hmm… do it again, hit that place again." Wolfram commanded in pure ecstasy tearing his mouth off Yuuri's.

"As you wish love." Yuuri said withdrawing his fingers from Wolfram making Wolfram moan from the lost of Yuuri's finger, but before he could complain, Yuuri thrust himself in, fully sheathing himself inside Wolfram's entrance making said person moan in both pain and pleasure. "You're so tight love, even after the preparation." Yuuri said giving out a deep moan when Wolfram's passage tightens a little more before relaxing.

"It's not that I'm tight… hmm.. you're just huge." Wolfram moaned out trying to relax his passage, involuntarily clenching and unclenching around the hard arousal inside him. "Ah… move Yuuri, I want to feel you moving in and out of me." Wolfram said giving a small sweet kiss to Yuuri's mouth.

Upon hearing those words, Yuuri started moving, slowly and gently finding the rhythm and Wolfram's pleasure spot. He knew that he found the spot when Wolfram cried out his name and his passage had tightened even more around his manhood. And not moving from that angle, Yuuri started to thrust harder, deeper and faster into Wolfram answering Wolfram's silent plea for release.

Wolfram pulled Yuuri's body closer to him, clinging for dear life with his hands around Yuuri's neck and legs wrap snuggly around Yuuri's waist, at the same time Wolfram would raise his hips to meet Yuuri's thrust.

"Yuuri… I'm… I'm cumming…" Wolfram moaned out in pleasure, he can feel his passage tighten around Yuuri's manhood making it hard for Yuuri to thrust in and out of him.

"Then cum for me love." Yuuri answered as he reach for Wolframs neglected manhood and pump it in time with his thrust.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram screamed for everyone to hear, his body spasm from the force of his orgasm. He gave a gasp when he felt the warm essence of Yuuri's staining his inside while some of it leak out from him.

Yuuri moaned in completion as Wolfram's passage continue to milk him dry. Yuuri move them both tiredly, him laying on his back and Wolfram on top of him, Yuuri's member still nestled inside of him.

"So, how do you like your first time?" Yuuri asked once both had gotten their breath back.

"Shin Makoku shattering." Wolfram whispered tiredly.

Yuuri gave out a chuckle before saying "Love you, love."

"Love you too, Yuuri." Wolfram answered as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Both boys drifted off to sleep, Yuuri still laying on his back with Wolfram on top of him and his member still inside Wolfram. Before Yuuri drifted off to sleep, he had used his maryoku to clean them up and cover their sated body with the sheet, leaving a small kiss on Wolfram's forehead, the king followed his prince consort action and both dreamt of their future together.

**The End**

**Did you like it? Did you not? Don't forget to leave me a review and tell what you guys think.**


	2. Author's Note

**Thank you all for putting Book of Love: Yuuri & Wolfram on your favorite or story alert list but please review so I would know which part you had like and if there's anything I should improve myself to.**

**Anyway I need your help, I want to challenge myself, I want to know how many request of one-shot story I can do before next year of may. So please help me by sending your request. On what you want to see and happen, or send me a summary and I'll figure out how to write a story in accordance to your summary.**

**Thanks in advance for the helps!**


	3. Belated Mother's Day Special

**Author's Note: Hi guys, I know Mother's day had gone by already but here I am posting a mother's day story. I'm very sorry for that, work had piled up so I didn't have a chance to write it nor type it. In fact I'm typing this one during my break time. Anyway I'll stop typing excuses and move on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kyou Kara Maou, if I did, well Yuuri wouldn't be denying his feelings towards Wolfram and they would have been together from the very start.**

**Summary: It's mother's day!**

**Title: Happy Mother's Day**

**Rated: K**

**Category: Romance/Family**

**Warning: Characters are OCC.**

**~oOo~**

Wolfram woke with a start only to find his husband missing. He looks out over their balcony to see how late it was. Seeing that that sun had just risen made him realize how early it is for Yuuri to be up doing Shinou knows what. (Since Yuuri's morning exercise is temporarily on hold due to Conrad patrolling the border.)

Sighing, Wolfram got out of the bed and change into a casual clothes (since being married to Yuuri, he needed to give up his military uniform and duty so that he could focus on his consort duty and running the kingdom beside Yuuri.) and set to find his missing husband.

Wolfram opened the door that led to the Maou private bathroom thinking that Yuuri might be there, but once he peek inside, he was disappointed to find no Yuuri, closing the door once again he left the royal chamber and ask the guards posted outside their room if they had seen their king or if they know where said king had run off to. With a shook of their head no Wolfram left them and started to make his way toward the places Yuuri usually frequented.

Wolfram was getting more and more angry as he close yet another door, 'Where the hell is that wimp.' He thought as he stomps away from the second library of the palace towards the garden when he heard voices, two voices that are familiar to him. The voice of his husband and their daughter Greta. Wolfram move towards the slightly open door to see what was the two up to on this time of day.

"Daddy, are the eggs cooked already?" Greta asked as she stood on a stool far away enough from the frying pan with eggs being cook in it by her daddy.

"Almost princess." Yuuri said eyeing the eggs before looking at his daughter. "Did you finish the task I gave you?" Yuuri inquire.

"Yup!" Greta chirped pointing at something in the corner that Wolfram can't see. "Do you think mama Wolf would like our surprise?" Greta asked eagerly.

"He will princess, of course your papa Wolf will like it." Yuuri said turning the stove off and placing the now cook eggs on a plate. "Also, don't let your papa Wolf hear you call him mama or else he'll get mad."

"But he looks just like grandma Cheri and Uncle Yozak said that mama Wolf is a 'uke' therefore making him my mommy. " Greta said, her words froze Yuuri from his action while Wolfram who was listening in fisted both his hands trying hard not to look for Yozak and burn his ass to the grown. He stood there wondering what else Yozak was telling his daughter.

"Don't use that 'u' word Greta since you don't even know what that word means." Yuuri said after he had regained his scattered thoughts.

"But daddy, I know what it means, uke is…"

"Stop Greta, I don't want to hear it, it would not only upset me but it will also upset your papa Wolf too if he hear you saying the 'u' word and we don't want him to be upset right?" Yuuri said in a fatherly way.

"Sorry daddy, I won't say it again." Greta said making a pinky promise with Yuuri.

"Good, and if you really want to call your papa Wolf mama, you better ask him face to face, if he agrees then you can call him that, if not then don't." Yuuri said as he moves to the corner out of Wolfram's sight. "There, all set. Are you ready to surprise your papa Wolf?"

"Yes!" Greta excitedly answers.

Wolfram upon gearing Yuuri's question didn't stay to listen anymore instead he quickly run towards their shared room signaling the guard not to tell Yuuri and Greta about him getting out of the room. Then once inside he change back into his pink nightgown, hanged his uniform back on his shared closet with Yuuri before jumping back on the bed and pretended to sleep.

The door of their chamber open and the smell of freshly cook breakfast and freshly squeeze orange came wafting in.

Yuuri and Greta walk towards the balcony inside the king's chamber, there both father and daughter arrange the table fit for a healthy breakfast for the tiny family of three to share together.

"Stay here princess; I'll just wake your papa." Yuuri said kissing his daughter's forehead before going inside to wake his husband while at the same time Greta was busying herself with arranging the beautiful wolframs she had pick hours ago on a vase sitting in the middle of the table.

Yuuri sat on the edge of the bed looking at his husband who was laying on his back in the middle of the bed. He was contemplating on how to wake Wolfram up when a naughty thought came to mind, he glance towards the balcony where Greta was and once he was sure Greta wasn't looking, Yuuri went under the blanket and without warning raise Wolfram's nightgown a little, enough for him to slid under and without warning he lick Wolfram's cloth covered manhood making Wolfram squeal like a girl, he was out of the bed before Greta could figure out what had happened.

Wolfram glared at Yuuri who only grinned in return. Before neither could say anything, they were interrupted by Greta.

"Papa wolf, you're finally awake." Greta said running towards Wolfram and giving him a hug which he returned. "Look papa Wolf, look at what daddy Yuuri and me made for us." Greta added pulling Wolfram towards the balcony where the breakfast had been laid out.

Wolfram feigns surprise and shock before saying, "It looks delicious but what's the occasion?" Wolfram asked, he might not be surprise but his curious of the reason why his husband and daughter suddenly making breakfast for the three of them to share.

"You won't get mad at Greta?" Greta asked looking at wolfram, waiting for him to make a promise.

"I won't princess." Wolfram said on knight's honor.

"And you'll let me finish?" Greta added. She didn't wanted to be stop in her story like what Yuuri did just a while ago.

"Yes, I will." Wolfram replied as he sense Yuuri stand behind him.

"Well you see, I was playing by myself yesterday when I heard Uncle Conrad talking to Uncle Yozak, something about sending grandma Cheri a gift since to morrow is mother's day, Uncle Conrad said that it's a holiday on earth where daddy came from, it's to show how children like me love their mother. After hearing that, I felt sad since I realize I don't have a mother, so I went to the gardens to try and cheer myself up." Greta pause remembering yesterday afternoon's event…

**FLASHBACK…**

Greta was sitting on a bench surrounded by different types of flower that her grandma Cheri created on her past time.

She was sad after hearing the conversation between her uncles, since it reminded her that she has no mother (1) to celebrate the occasion with. She was sitting there so dejectedly that she didn't notice her uncle Yozak approaching her.

"Why is our little princess so sad?" Yozak asked looking at Greta with a gentle smile.

"Uncle Yozak." Greta said looking at Yozak, tears started to gather in her eyes.

"I'm hear princess, you can tell me everything and I'll try to make it better." Yozak said wondering what was wrong with the normally happy princess.

"I want to celebrate mother's day too like Uncle Conrad but… but… I don't have a mother." Greta said launching herself in Yozak arms and started to cry freely.

"That's not true." Yozak said seriously and reassuringly, gone where the traces of his happy-go-lucky attitude, replace by an uncle who was trying to comfort his niece.

"It's true; I only have daddy Yuuri and papa Wolf." Greta replied in between sob.

"Princess, just because you have two males as parents, it doesn't mean you don't have a mother." Yozak answered her while patting her back gently. "You see, in a same sex marriage like your parents, there's a seme and a uke, the uke…"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Stop sweetheart, I don't…" Wolfram said trying to form a sentence at the same time thinking if he should flambé Yozak or not.

"You promise papa Wolf, you promise that you'll let me finish." Greta said looking at Wolfram.

"Okay, go ahead then and continue." Wolfram said with resignation at the same time wishing he didn't make that promise.

"Anyway, Uncle Yozak said that a uke is the female in the relationship and since you wear pink nightgowns and sleep half on top of daddy with your head on daddy's shoulder while his arms wraps securely around you, making you the uke." Greta explained very proud of herself. Her words making both parents blush especially Wolfram.

"But sweetheart, Yuuri can't be the seme, his a wimp." Wolfram said trying to defend his manliness, he heard Yuuri made a sound before hearing him say "AM NOT A WIMP!"

"But daddy is way powerful than papa when his in his Maou form and his taller than papa too. Uncle Yozak said girls are small and pretty and you're both papa so you're the uke." Greta explained and somehow Wolfram can't find a way to argue with his daughter's statement.

With a sigh Wolfram looks at Yuuri who seems to be very happy about being christen as the seme on their relationship then at Greta's innocent face. 'I definitely need to have a talk with Yozak.' Wolfram thought before giving in. "I guess I'm the uke then." Looking at Greta he added, "What is it sweetheart?"

"Can I call you mommy, even if its only for today?" Greta asked then hurriedly added, "It's okay if you don't want me to." When she saw a small frown formed on Wolfram's forehead.

Wolfram knelt down in front of Greta after thinking about Greta's request and his now non existence manliness. "Of course sweetheart, you can call me mommy as long as you want even after today."

"Really?" Greta asked hopefully eyes shining with happiness.

"Really." Wolfram answered opening his arms for a hug. 'I guess I need to start to get used to being called mommy, anything to make my daughter happy.' Wolfram added in his thought.

"I love you mommy!" Greta said hugging Wolfram with all her might.

"Love you too sweetheart." Wolfram answered tightening his arms around his daughter.

"And I love you both." Yuuri announce after watching his husband and daughter, hugging them both in his arms.

"Mommy and I love you too daddy." Greta said before her little tummy made a noise from hunger.

"Come on mommy and daddy, lets eat breakfast." Gretta added wiggling out from her parents hug and pulling both said parents to the awaiting feast.

Once all of them are sited Greta made a short thank you prayer to Shinou before the small family started eating.

"Happy mother's day mommy!" Greta said loving how it felt like to say the word mommy with someone responding to that word. Yuuri stood from his chair and walk to the corner where a fruit cake he and Greta made was sitting, picking it up he returned to the table with it.

"Thank you both of you." Wolfram said as he cut the cake in small pieces before serving his husband and daughter.

Wolfram and Yuuri watch their daughter happily eating her slice of the fruit cake looking even more happier than she used to like everything in her life is perfect.

Yuuri reach for Wolfram's left hand intertwining their hands together. "I love you!" Yuuri said looking at Wolfram.

"And I love you too!" Wolfram answered before leaning forward and giving Yuuri a quick kiss to the lips

Greta giggled as she watches both her parents. 'Now, I just need to wait for mommy to get pregnant and give me a little brother, according to Uncle Yozak, full-blooded demon uke like mommy can carry baby inside them.' Greta thought.

Oh, how she can't wait for that to happen, but until that happen, she'll enjoy the moment where there's just only the three of them.

**The End**

**There you have it guys, the second one-shot story for Book of Love: Yuuri And Wolfram. Don't forget to read and review. I want to hear what you guys think. Next up is a father's day fic. A request from a dear friend.**

**Note: (1) let's just say they hadn't met Greta's mother.**


	4. Belated Happy father's Day

**Author's Note: Hi guys, thanks for those who had reviewed the last chapter and I would like to make a special thanks to AnnMiuka for the advise and I'll try to do that I'll probably start with my other finish story though, Also to ****WinterValentine****. Anyway here's the next chapter and its dedicate to the both of you.**

**~oOo~**

**Disclaimer's Note: Don't own Kyou Kara Maou**

**~oOo~**

**Title: Happy Father's Day**

**Category: Romance**

**Rated: M for sex**

**Summary: It's father's day today! **

**Warning: MPreg and characters would be OCC.**

**~oOo~**

Yuuri sigh as he made his way towards the garden for dinner, according to the message he had receive from a guard, his husband wants him to proceed to the gardens for a dinner for two after he had finish signing papers.

As he walk down the corridor, Yuuri can't help but to wonder about his day, Greta had greeted him Happy father's day, giving him a big kiss and a hug before leaving for a trip with her grandmother while Wolfram, well he hadn't seen a hair nor hind of his husband since that morning.

As Yuuri entered the garden, the first thing he saw was the candle lit dinner but there was no sign of Wolfram. Before he could turn back, someone hug him from behind.

"Wolfram." Yuuri said feeling the heat coming from his husband and smelling Wolfram unique smell of beautiful Wolfram.

"Happy father's day Yuuri." Wolfram whispered before letting go of Yuuri and taking one of Yuuri's hand, pulled him towards the table to have their dinner.

After dinner, Wolfram pulled Yuuri out of the chair and proceeded to pull him back to the castle all the way to the King's chamber. Once inside, Wolfram locks the door behind them before turning towards Yuuri and wrapping his arms around Yuuri's neck.

"Make love to me, Yuuri." Wolfram whispered eyes lock with Yuuri.

"As you wish, love" Yuuri whispered back leaning his head down to kiss his husband pink plump lips with passion while Wolfram respond with equal passion.

Yuuri lift Wolfram off the floor, wrapping his arms securely around Wolfram's back to support him as Wolfram's legs automatically wrap around Yuuri's waist. Yuuri laid Wolfram gently on their bed breaking the kiss and attacking Wolfram right nipple, how Wolfram was strip of his top he wasn't sure but what matter most is the sensation Yuuri was creating in his body just by having his right nipple suck and nip.

"Yuuri, please don't make me wait. You can tease me all you want later on after this round." Wolfram moaned helplessly as he felt Yuuri stop sucking on his right nipple and switch to the other to give it the same treatment he gave the other.

Yuuri suck and nip at Wolfram's left nipple as he strip himself of all his clothing breaking contact just for a second to lift his shirt of himself before returning to suck on Wolfram's nipple. He lavishes the feel of Wolfram's body hot and needy under him while he drank in the moans and groans Wolfram would let out. Yuuri place butterfly kisses on Wolfram's stomach dipping his wet tongue in Wolfram's navel stopping a minute later when he himself is too horny to continue with his teasing, beside Wolfram was right, he could tease him all he want on their next coupling.

Yuuri remove Wolfram's trouser and undergarment at the same time with the help of Wolfram, as soon as the clothing was gone Wolfram threw back his head and screamed in ecstasy for Yuuri had unceremoniously stuck his tongue inside Wolfram's entrance moving it in and out.

"Yuuri, want yours inside me… moving in and out of me… hitting my prostrate… taking me to the edge…" Wolfram said in between moans.

Yuuri growled as he felt his hardened member harden even more, the vibration from his growl traveled from his tongue to Wolfram's entrance making Wolfram moaned in pleasure. Yuuri pulled his tongue out of Wolfram and reach towards the open drawer of their nightstand pulling out the jar of scented oil he and Wolfram always use during their love making.

Yuuri uncork the cap open and poured generous amount of oil on his palm before corking back the cap and putting the jar back on their nightstand. He spread the oil in his hand before coating his manhood evenly with it, making sure that all of him is coated since, he is bigger both length and width and due to his excitement cause by Wolfram, he is a little bigger than normal.

"You ready love?" Yuuri asked as he placed his member against Wolfram's entrance, waiting for Wolfram permission before he enters.

"Please…" Wolfram pleaded and Yuuri took it as a yes and thrust his member to the hilt inside of Wolfram both moaning. Wolfram moan from the pleasure and pain of being penetrated and being one with his husband while Yuuri moaned from the feel of Wolfram warmth wrap snugly around his hardened member. "Yuuri, you're bigger than normal. I don't think you'll be able to move." Wolfram moaned as he felt Yuuri's member twitch inside him.

"It's because you excite me so much and as for not being able to move, of course I can love, but for now, relax and get use to my size and leave the rest to me." Yuuri said as he kisses Wolfram, he started a making out session with Wolfram while he waits for said blond husband of his to get use to his size.

"Yuuri, you can move now." Wolfram said giving Yuuri a quick kiss on the lips while his muscle that was around Yuuri's member tightens a little before relaxing again.

"Hold on to me." Yuuri commanded after a moan was ripped from his throat. Once Wolfram had his legs wrap around Yuuri's waist and both arms around Yuuri's neck, Yuuri started to move slowly at first before picking up speed as Wolfram trash under him.

"Harder… deeper… Yuuri…" Wolfram whispered as he get lost on the pleasure Yuuri is giving him as Yuuri followed his command slowing down in speed but thrusting inside Wolfram deeper than before and hard. "Yuuri, I'm… I'm cumming." Wolfram added as he felt his orgasm gathering to be ready to release between him and Yuuri.

"Cum for me love." Yuuri said pulling Wolfram to a hard kiss silencing the moan Wolfram made as he release his essence between them while Yuuri followed not far behind coating Wolfram's inside with his warm essence as Wolfram milk him dry. Yuuri broke their heated kiss and move to lay on his back taking with him Wolfram who was now laying on top of him, Yuuri's member still inside his husband. "Love, you Wolf." Yuuri added once he got his breathing back.

"Love you too, wimp." Wolfram said lovingly still trying to regulate his breathing.

"I think I've proven myself enough times that I'm not a wimp whether if it's inside or outside of our bedroom, especially in the bedroom." Yuuri simple said without any bite in his words since he knew that being called wimp is Wolfram's one way of showing his affection.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram said as his head rest on Yuuri's chest his warm breath fanning across one of Yuuri sensitive skin.

"Hm?" Yuuri answered a cross between a 'Hm' in acknowledgement and a purr.

"I got something for you, for Father's day." Wolfram said sitting up with a moan since his action had made Yuuri's member buried deeper in him.

"I thought the dinner by the garden and the amazing sex we had just now is your gift." Yuuri said looking at Wolfram who was looking back at him with trepidation. "Wolf?" Yuuri added when Wolfram didn't say anything and just remained sited and looking at him.

"Yuuri, I don't know how to tell you this but…" Wolfram reach for Yuuri's right hand before placing it on his stomach "Say hello to our baby." Wolfram whispered.

"Are you really?" Yuuri asked hopefully as he sat up his movement causing both of them to moan.

"Gisela confirmed it this morning when I went to see her." Wolfram simply answered with a radiant smile.

"Wow, I going to be a dad Wolfram, well I'm already a dad but this is different, who else knows beside me and you? When should we tell the others? Do you think the baby is a boy or a girl? I…" Yuuri was silence with a kiss.

"Yuuri, I know you're happy and excited but it's late and everyone is asleep. So let's leave it for tomorrow, tomorrow you can announce it to the whole kingdom if you want. Beside you promise me a few rounds of loving and teasing if I remember correctly." Wolfram said squeezing the member that was inside him.

"Shinou, I love you so much, my nymph of a husband." Yuuri said before proceeding to kiss his husband thoroughly.

"I love you too, my wimp of a husband." Wolfram whispered in between kisses and both King and King consort spend almost all of the night making love to each other.

**The End**

**Don't forget to review you guys and also I have some more one-shot that I'm going to start typing and I'm planning on making a multi chapter for Yuuram, I just need to polish the plot and do the first few chapters before posting it. Thanks for all the review I got for the last chapter, greatly appreciate it, reviews always makes my day bright and happy.**


	5. Hands Off

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews and the alerts. And before this one-shot begin I would like to dedicate this one-shot to ****kunf'you'z-ed, yes I'm still taking prompts and this one-shot is you're suggested prompt. Hope you'll like it and tell me what you think I know it's not completely what you requested.**

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou, because if I did there would be a lot of Yuuram moments.**

**~oOo~**

**Title: Hands Off**

**Summary: Yuuri got possessive over Wolfram.**

**Category: Romance**

**Rated: M**

**~oOo~**

Yuuri with content happiness watch his mother fuss over Wolfram, they had arrive from Shin Makoku just in time for dinner and once dinner was over both he and Wolfram had announce to Yuuri's parents about Wolfram's pregnancy, hence the current scene unfolding, his mother hugging Wolfram before putting her ear on Wolfram's tummy and talking to her grandchild saying something about having wings and all once born. His father stood behind his wife smiling as he watch his wife's antics, he was happy of the prospect of being a grandfather, technically he is already a grandfather to Yuuri and Wolfram's adopted daughter Greta but this is different this time he will be a grandfather to a flesh and blood Shibuya child. As for his brother, Shori was looking at Wolfram with so much brotherly love and of course he is proud of being an uncle for the second time around.

Yuuri switch his attention from his family member to his husband and he can't help but be possessive, because surrounded by his family is a man that radiate with so much beauty, happiness and love to the people around him and most importantly that man was his and his alone and no one could change that fact.

"That's enough mom." Yuuri said as his mother hug Wolfram for the 15th time that night. "Wolfram and I are going to the park for a bit for a breath of fresh air." Yuuri added as he made his way towards Wolfram and help him get on his feet before sliding an arm around Wolfram's waist.

"Of course Yuu-chan, just make sure Wolfram doesn't get tired, tiredness is bad for the baby, it could also affect the baby's growth and if that happen, the baby won't have wings when its born." Miko explained and continue to say "And mama don't want that to happen, mama want Yuu-chan and Wolf-chan baby to have wings since mama wasn't able to have a baby with wings, grandchildren with wings will do and…"

"We're leaving now dad, Shori." Yuuri said as he started to make his way towards the front door with Wolfram in tow.

"Be careful." Shouma said before dragging his wife to the kitchen.

"Make sure to come back early." Shori added just before the door closes behind Wolfram and Yuuri.

**AT THE PARK…**

Yuuri and Wolfram are walking silently hands intertwined with each other, savoring the peace and beauty of the park. The silence was broken by the sound of an ice cream truck.

"What's that sound Yuuri?" Wolfram asked curiously as he looks for the source of the sound which was coming not far from them.

"Oh, I just remember you never have ice cream before." Yuuri said as he guides Wolfram to the direction of the sound.

"What's an ice cream?" Wolfram asked a little curious.

"Well it's a kind of dessert, its cold and sweet." Yuuri said stopping just in front of the ice cream truck.

"What can I get you?" the person inside the truck asked looking at Yuuri with a smile then to Wolfram his expression change into a predatory glint upon seeing Wolfram.

Yuuri seeing this let it pass while Wolfram was completely oblivious of the man sudden change of expression since his very occupied at looking inside the big box thingy which held lots of open tub of different color. He tried reading some of the labels thanks to Yuuri teaching him his earth language so he could communicate freely with Yuuri's parents without depending on Annissina's invention the 'translate-the-words-for-me-kun' or sometimes called the 'tranlate-the-27th-maou-of-shin-Makoku-earth-language-kun'.

Yuuri watch silently as said vendor eyed his husband from head to toe as if he was undressing him in his mind. But still he kept quite, he snap though after he saw the bastard lick his lip lustfully, then he did something to show the bastard that wolfram was his and his alone and that nobody is allowed to look or even glance at Wolfram like that except him.

Yuuri turned Wolfram towards him and kiss him, both his arms wrap possessively around Wolfram's waist as he press Wolfram against him making sure that no part of their body was untouched. Wolfram in return wraps his arms around Yuuri's neck kissing back with all his worth, ice cream long forgotten.

Yuuri lean his back on a lamp post that was just beside the ice cream truck, his right leg was stretch out in front of him a little so he could have that said leg in between Wolfram's legs so that he could grind it against Wolfram's growing arousal.

Wolfram started to grind against his legs forgetting the fact that they are in a public place, a moan escape his lips as Yuuri move him a little so he could be like a fucking slinky wrap snuggly against Yuuri.

As Yuuri kiss him and grab his ass to massage it making Wolfram moan even louder eyes shut tight. Yuuri on the other hand had his eyes wide open looking straight at the vendor with a taunting glare as if saying his mine and there's nothing you can do about it.

"Yuuri… I…" Wolfram said looking up at Yuuri with lust filled eyes.

"I know love." Yuuri answer giving Wolfram a last peck on his lips before helping Wolfram get steady on his shaky legs cause by the intense kiss. "Come on, let's go home, I'll get you some ice cream another day. Yuuri added as he wrap an arm around Wolfram's waist and led him away from the vendor and towards the direction of his house, giving one last lingering venomous glare towards the vendor.

**YUURI'S BEDROOM, SHIBUYA HOUSEHOLD…**

Yuuri sat on top of his bed with his back against the headboard of said bed, both hand griping Wolfram naked hips as he help Wolfram ride him, lifting Wolfram up almost off his hard cock then slamming him back down on his cock burying it deep within Wolfram.

Yuuri did the act again and again every thrust becoming harder and deeper as he remember the vendor who was eyeing his Wolfram, hence his possessiveness and jealousy fueling him to thrust even more harder and deeper, he wanted to slow down and change his pace but looking at Wolfram who was writhing in his lap with both arms clinging tightly around his neck and moaning so much, Yuuri figured Wolfram was enjoying their love making. So in the end he kept with his current pace.

"Yuuri, you're… going in dee..deeper than… be…before…" Wolfram said in between moan as he still kept at their pace.

"But you en…enjoy it ri…right." Yuuri said giving a particular hard thrust that had hit Wolfram's prostrate dead on making Wolfram cum without warning, although he was still hard. "See, you like it, no…not only did you ca…came but you…you're still ha…hard for me." Yuuri added and without warning he move and the next thing Wolfram knew is that he was laying on his back, Yuuri on top of him and was plowing in and out of him with one of his hand around his cock pumping it in time with his thrust.

Wolfram couldn't do anything but let Yuuri while both his hands grip tightly on the pillow his head was laying on.

"I ca…can't… I'm… I'm…" Wolfram tried saying but ended up screaming in the end when Yuuri hit his prostrate again after a very hard and deep thrust.

"Cum for me Wolfram." Yuuri said and as if like flipping a switch, Wolfram came in Yuuri's command. Yuuri followed suit when Wolfram's passage tightened around his cock and milking him for all he was worth.

Yuuri gave Wolfram a lingering kiss before withdrawing his half hard member out of Wolfram. Wolfram moaning as he felt Yuuri slow withdrawal.

"Love you Yuuri." Wolfram said as he settled on his side.

"Love you too, love" Yuuri answered as he spooned Wolfram from behind. Before he could completely settle Yuuri had his half hard member against Wolfram's entrance, and without warning slip it inside Wolfram once a again making the latter moan. "Shinou fuck, you're still fucking tight." Yuuri added hugging Wolfram closer to him making his member burry even deeper.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram asked as he moans again due to Yuuri's action.

"I know you're tired so I'm not going to do it again, I just wanted to try sleeping with my cock inside you." Yuuri explained willing to pull out if Wolfram decided to.

"I want that too." Wolfram answered after a few minute of answer. The question now is if he would be able to fall asleep, having Yuuri inside him and tingling every now and then due to pleasure cause by Yuuri's cock whenever said cock owner would shift.

"Good night Wolf-love." Yuuri said giving a kiss on Wolfram's nape.

"Night, Yuuri." Wolfram whispered promptly falling asleep due to tiredness.

As sleep consumed the both of them, one thought filled their minds. 'Who thought sleeping like this could feel so good. We'll definitely try doing this again, soon.'

And so, a new habit had developed between the king and his consort.

**The End**

**Well there you have it guys, tell me what you think and I'm still accepting prompts so keep it coming you guys. REVIEW REVIEW REVIW PLEASE!**


	6. CRAVING

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who had review the last chapter, here's a new one-shot dedicated to all my loyal readers and reviewers.**

**Disclaimer Note's: Wish I own Kyou Kara Maou so that I can have lots and lots of Yuuram fluff and drama, sadly I don't.**

**~oOo~**

**Title: CRAVING**

**Summary: Wolfram is having a craving. MPREG Toy**

**Category: Romance**

**Rated: M**

**~oOo~**

Wolfram is in a bad mood, why you may ask, well he woke up with a back ache, then he got nauseous that he had to run to the bathroom and threw up last night's dinner and then flipper won't stop moving inside him as the day went on and that makes him queasy all the time. Now, there is something else adding to his bad mood and it is the craving he is currently feeling. Don't get him wrong, he can always order Yuuri around when it comes to his cravings however this time it's different. For Wolfram is not having food craving but some other type of craving.

Wondering what his craving for? Wolfram Von Bielefeld Shibuya is craving for sex. Yup, you heard it right, Wolfram is currently craving for sex and he can't do anything about it since one, Yuuri is currently signing paperwork on his study and second, he is embarrass to tell Yuuri about this new craving of his.

Wolfram is currently laying on top of his and Yuuri's bed trying to sleep, he decided to sleep through his craving, however sleep seems to elude him while his craving becomes stronger. The next thing Wolfram knew, he has his nightgown bunch around his waist and his royal underwear on the floor while both his hand wrap around his straining erection, moving up and down it.

Wolfram moaned out as he imagines it was Yuuri's hand that was giving him a hand job and soon he was coming in his hand. Wolfram after getting his breath back realizes that the hand job had only help lessen the cravings a little but not enough to satisfy him and stop the cravings.

Wolfram gave out a frustrated sign when he suddenly remembered something. Getting out of the bed, Wolfram removes his nightgown before walking to their walk in closet he entered said closet and made his way all the way to the far end of said closet where the thing he was looking for is being kept.

"Aha." Wolfram said as he saw the box and took it with him out of the closet and back to the bed.

Wolfram sat on the middle of the bed before opening the box and pulled a tan colored vibrator out of it. The vibrator was a gag/birthday gift from his brother-in-law Shori Shibuya to him, said man had gave I to him behind Yuuri's back and he remembered quite clearly what Shori had said upon giving it, 'Being king is a lot of work so if you ever feel neglected or horny use it.'. Wolfram had vowed never to use it, saying something about not needing it and that he could always wait for Yuuri to pleasure him. However, right now, he was so thankful of is brother-in-law for giving him said gift.

Wolfram studied the vibrator before looking at the piece of paper that lay inside the box, he opened the piece of paper and realizes it was a manual on how to use the vibrator and it was written in demon language. Wolfram quickly red the manual and once finish he put the manual back on the box and drop the box on the floor beside the bed.

Wolfram reaches for the oil he and Yuuri always use and he dip his fingers on the jar. Slowly he spread the oil evenly in his fingers and one by one, he inserted his fingers inside his hole to prepare himself while at the same time he started to lick and suck the vibrator in his mouth getting it wet well enough for it to be able to slid in smoothly.

Wolfram moaned around the vibrator when his fingertips hit his prostrate. He continued finer fucking himself for a while longer, when he deemed he is ready, he took his fingers out of him and giving a final lick to the vibrator in his mouth, he place said vibrator against his entrance and thrust it in him with one hard push, sheathing the vibrator in him to the hilt.

Wolfram gasp as the tip of the vibrator hit his prostrate dead on. He took a deep breath and then, he reach for the tiny switch on the vibrator's handle and switch it on.

Wolfram screamed in ecstasy when the vibrator started to buzz and vibrate and the tip of the vibrator is vibrating against his prostrate.

"Yuuri..." Wolfram moaned out laying on the bed legs spread open displaying for everyone to see the vibrator moving deeply inside him.

Wolfram was so lost in pleasure that he didn't notice the door to his and Yuuri's bedroom open and his husband stood stock still watching him. It was a good thing Yuuri had the presence of mind to close and lock the bedroom door before enjoying the show.

Yuuri hardened as he watch Wolfram scream his name as he writhe on top of their bed with both his hands grabbing on the pillow his head was laying on.

"Yuuri, oh… Shinou… Yuuri…" Wolfram said moving his hips trying to push the vibrator deeper in him.

Yuuri took his clothes off and made his way towards his bed, his erection standing proudly, hard and leaking.

Wolfram screamed his release when the vibrator was yank out of him, but before he could savor his release, something hot and hard entered him and upon opening his eyes that he wasn't aware he had close, he saw Yuuri on top of him thrusting in and out of him like there was no tomorrow.

Wolfram started to harden again even though he was starting to get tired due to strength of his first climax.

"Yuuri." Wolfram murmured with exhaustion coating his voice.

"Just a little bit more Wolf." Yuuri said making Wolfram wrap his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck for support.

After a couple of more thrust, Wolfram started cumming again followed closely by Yuuri. Yuuri kept on thrusting riding out his climax.

"I love you, Yuuri." Wolfram said he was currently laying on top of Yuuri with Yuuri's shaft still buried in him.

"I love you too, love." Yuuri replied arms wrap securely around Wolfram's slowly protruding waist. "Now will you tell me where you got the vibrator and why are you using it?" Yuuri inquired once both of them had settled down.

"Promise you won't laugh at me." Wolfram said looking up at Yuuri their eyes meeting.

"I promise." Yuuri said at the same time wondering why Wolfram thought he would laugh about whatever it is he was about to say.

Wolfram sighs and buried his face on the crook of Yuuri's neck before saying. "I got it from your brother for my birthday last year and the reason why I was using it is because I had a craving."

"You had a what?" Yuuri asked wondering if he had heard Wolfram right.

"I had a sex craving Yuuri and since you're not there, I decided to use it." Wolfram said blushing so much in embarrassment.

"I see, well I don't want to see you use it ever again, no matter how sexy and hot you look while using it, beside you have my cock, if you ever get said craving again, just come to me, I'll stop whatever it is I'm doing just for you." Yuuri said as he grabs the still vibrating vibrator laying beside them and threw it on the floor. "Only I can enter here." Yuuri added one hand grabbing Wolfram's ass while the other touch Wolfram's hole that was still stretch to accommodate him.

"Don't tell me you're jealous of a toy?" Wolfram asked incredulously, he was aware that Yuuri became very possessive over him after they had gotten married and him getting pregnant but to get jealous over a toy.

"So what if I am." Yuuri said not even embarrass of the fact that he was jealous of a mere toy.

"Okay, I promise I won't use it again." Wolfram said sitting up making Yuuri's cock slid further in him. "Beside, I like having your cock in me far better than that vibrator. Do you know why?" Wolfram asked looking at Yuuri who shook his head no before adding, "It's because you're far more bigger, longer and hotter than that thing and you can reach far more deeper than that thing can." Wolfram whispered kissing Yuuri on the lips before laying on top of Yuuri again and promptly falling asleep.

Yuuri smiled at that before following Wolfram to dream land, arms wrap possessively around Wolfram's body while his cock is still encase in a different kind of hug.

**The End**

**Well there you have it guys, Hope you all like it. Don't forget to send me some request or simple just review to tell me what you guys think.**


	7. Developing Habit

**Author's Note: Thank you to all you guys that reviewed last chapter, this one is for you guys, you know who you are.**

**Disclaimer's Note: I want to own Kyou Kara Maou, but it would never happen.**

**~oOo~**

**Title: Developing habit**

**Summary: Yuuri develop some habit throughout his married life with Wolfram. **

**Category: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**~oOo~**

**DAYDREAM **

After marrying Wolfram, Yuuri would find himself daydreaming about Wolfram once in a while; it doesn't matter if he was busy signing papers, studying or even on a meeting with the ten nobles. Yuuri realize that daydreaming about his spouse had become a habit, one among others.

**MAKING OUT/JEALOUSY**

He was never a jealous person but as time pass he realize that when it comes to his husband Wolfram, he can be a jealous person, hence leading him to a new habit, making out with Wolfram in public for all to see.

**HICKEY**

Yuuri had a habit or you can call it a ritual (if you want) before bedtime. He would kiss, nip and suck one part of Wolfram's neck, the one between his neck and shoulder marking him with a huge hickey for the whole kingdom to see. When Wolfram ask him why he keeps on doing that every night not even letting the old one heal before marking him again. Yuuri simple answered, "Because someone like you needs a bug repellent."

**MORNING KISSES**

Wolfram always had problems in waking up early in the morning. Thankfully

Yuuri found a way to wake his sleeping prince and that is by giving him one intense morning kiss.

**MORNING RIDE**

Morning ride had become a habit for the couple. Yuuri love morning ride with wolfram. He loves watching his husband ride him expertly as said husband moan a top him when his action lead his prostrate being hit dead on by Yuuri's manhood. (This was the consequence of the intense morning kisses they share every morning.)

**SLEEPING HABIT**

Yuuri learned via Wolfram that he had a strange habit. Yuuri according to Wolfram likes to play with his nipple whether he was dress in his nightgown or naked, Yuuri's hand can't be stop.

Every night, Yuuri would spoon his husband from behind before sleeping; his hand would reach for Wolfram's nipple and would caress it with his thumb and even in his sleep he would do that unconsciously.

**LAP**

Yuuri had a habit of laying his head on Wolfram's lap while the blond play with his hair. This simple moment could help them both relax and just enjoy their love and each others company. A moment Yuuri wouldn't give up for anything in the world.

"**I LOVE YOU" **

Yuuri would never let a day pass without letting Wolfram know hoe he feel. He would always tell the blonde 'I love you' making sure to do that at least twice in a day, in the mornings when he wake up and at night before he fell asleep. However once Wolfram had told him he was pregnant, the twice in a day had become every hour of the day. it sometimes drive the blond crazy being stop by soldiers, maids and even cooks just to relay a message to him from their king, they would sometimes hand the blond a stem of roses that he had pick and a piece of paper attach to eat written in it is the words 'I love you', sometimes snacks like letter cookies that read 'I love you', a slice of cakes with 'I love you' written in icing. It all depends on the idea that would come to Yuuri.

Even though his action drive the blonde crazy, at the end of the day when they lay in breath breathing heavily and sated, Wolfram would always whisper these simple words that tells Yuuri that he had appreciated his action. A simple 'Thank you and I love you too, forever and ever.'

**WORRY**

Ever since he found out about Wolfram's pregnancy, Yuuri had become a worry wart, a habit he had develop when Wolfram almost slip down the stairs two weeks in his pregnancy. Thanks to Conrad who was near Wolfram, was able to grab his baby brother and stop him from slipping.

Said incident had brought Wolfram and Conrad closer again, something Yuuri was very happy with, and they would be seen together very often catching up on lost times. Knowing that Wolfram and Conrad are together however didn't lessen the worry Yuuri felt when he wasn't with Wolfram.

**CARRY**

After the almost slip down the stairs of one, Wolfram Von Bielefield Shibuya, Yuuri had develop a habit of carrying Wolfram around, to the embarrassment of said blonde. Yuuri would carry his husband bridal style anywhere he wanted to go. A habit everyone in the castle think would be a habit of 'His Majesty' that would take time to break.

**TALKING**

According to the baby books Yuuri had read, talking to their unborn child while it's still in his mother's body would help their baby develop well, that's why Yuuri had developed a habit of talking to their baby. He would kneel in front of Wolfram's tummy twice in a day and talk to their baby about how his parents love him and how they can't wait for him to be born, on some occasions Yuuri would tell their baby about his paper work.

There's once an incident Wolfram can't forget. He was sitting on a couch inside Yuuri's office reading a book while his husband works on his paper work. The silence between them was broken when Yuuri suddenly talk.

"What do you think baby, should daddy approve the proposal your Uncle Yozak is asking, he wants more budget for his dresses during his missions." Yuuri said looking at Wolfram's tummy intently for a minute or two before adding. "You're right; daddy should, since it would help your Uncle a lot." Yuuri would say before signing the paper with his name. "That's my baby, a very wise decision. If ever I had more difficult decision to make, I'll make sure to ask for your help. Oh, and I'll tell Yozak help me with his proposal, so that he could thank you." Yuuri would add going back to work while Wolfram would just smile at his antics, now use to Yuuri's antics. Beside he would do the same sometimes, asking their baby for his opinion on how he should train his soldiers.

**LISTENING**

Yuuri when in need to cool off, relax or simply can not sleep had develop a new habit, he would lay his ear against Wolfram's tummy and listen to their baby's heartbeat and their baby's heartbeat would lull him to relax and sleep.

**TUMMY**

Yuuri according to Wolfram had developed a new habit. He no longer just caress Wolfram's nipple in his sleep but now, he also started caressing Wolfram's now obvious baby bump, a way to soothe their baby to sleep.

**HORNY**

Seeing Wolfram pregnant with their unborn child makes Yuuri crave for something. At 7 month into Wolfram's pregnancy, sex between them had halted (Doctor's order) and he craves to have his cock buried inside Wolfram.

Then a habit is develop, Yuuri at bedtime would spoon Wolfram from behind, slipping his cock inside Wolfram and promptly fall asleep his hand caressing Wolfram's nipple and tummy.

It was far from having sex but it was enough to quench his horniness until Wolfram is ready again.

**NAP**

With his kingly duty and taking care of his pregnant husband, Yuuri was often seen taking a nap in his office table, however, since their baby started kicking everyone would often find their king taking a nap in his room or in the garden after a picnic with Wolfram, his head laying a top Wolfram's now bulging tummy snoring away while Wolfram sat with his back against piles of pillow his fingers runnig through his husband's hair staring lovingly to the man he had married.

Wolfram wondered what new habit Yuuri would develop once the baby is born.

**The End**

**Don't forget to review this one-shot as well, would like to hear what you guys think. **


End file.
